User blog:JamesonOTP/The Glee: The Next Generation Project Episode 1: Journey To The Final 14
So you know who made it to the final 14 of the Glee: The Next Generation Project, but now see their journey to the final 14. From Nashville to Los Angeles and even online, a nationwide casting call will change the lives of two people if they manage to win a coveted role on Glee: The Next Generation. Go behind the scenes in this exclusive, all-inclusive look at the audition process, Los Angeles callbacks, dance, and vocal training, performances for Justin McNeill himself, and the very first Glee: The Next Generation Project music video. 1,000s auditioned, 80 will make it to callbacks, 40 will make it to perform for Justin McNeill and only 14 will make it to the competition. For two, this will mean dreams come true. Who will win? Special Guest Stars *Leighton Meester *Scott Clifton Episode 1: Journey To the Final 14 This Summer, the producers of Glee: The Next Generation started a nationwide search for potential stars, handpicking the ones they feel were best suited to compete in our brand new competition series, based off The Glee Project. This is The Glee: The Next Generation Project. Justin McNeill sat in a small confessional with a purple background facing the camera. “We were really excited to bring a new level to the series,” Justin said. “By spinning off The Glee Project, we were able to bring a whole new dimension to our search for talent.” The scene cut to Robert Ulrich, the casting director, sitting in the same booth, but with a yellow back ground. “Filming is currently wrapping on Season four,” Robert says. “We’ve already have most of Season five and the first season of The NYADA Years planned out, so what we are doing this year is we’re looking for someone to help fill out two roles we have planned for The NYADA Years’ second season, which does have potential to make an appearance in Season one. It gives us plenty of time to work with the winners and get them ready for the show.” “We’re looking for two winners this year,” Justin said as it cut back to him. “A guy and a girl to play two new recurring role for the second season of the NYADA spin-off. These are big roles and this is a huge opportunity for these kids.” The scene cut to Nikki Anders in the booth, this time displaying a red background. “We’re not just looking for actors, we need singers and dancers. We need people who are triple threats.” “This is not gonna be easy,” said Zach Woodlee, who is now in the booth, which had a blue background. “This isn’t a day camp and there’s no Kumbaya. This is a competition and these kids have to bring it if they want the part.” “I’m not gonna pull any punches,” Justin said as the camera cut back to him. “I want the contestants to push themselves and surprise themselves with how far they can actually go. I want them to succeed so I’ll be fair but tough.” The audition process started online on the Oxygen website, ''the narrator states. ''Potential contestants could choose from one of twelve songs previously covered on Glee: The Next Generation, make a video, and upload it to the site. Robert Ulrich and Justin McNeill sit at a desk in an office, looking at videos of various contestants. “I love her,” Justin said, pointing at the screen with his ink pen. “Her name is Jessica Collins and she is from Decatur, Alabama,” Robert said, making notes. “That’s practically my hometown,” Justin said. “I grew up there. She really has this honest, small town vibe. It’s inviting.” “I like her too,” Robert agreed. “She is just so real and—” “Relatable,” they said in unison. “Baby loves to dance in the dark ‘cause when he's looking, she falls apart,” Jessi sang as she strummed on a guitar. “Baby loves to dance in the dark, in the dark. She loves to dance in the dark, in the dark. She loves, she loves to dance in the dark.” “I love her version of ‘Dance in the Dark’,” Justin said. “It’s almost as good as Emma’s version. I love how she stripped it down and it’s fitting because the song is about the fear of being exposed, naked.” “Very smart,” Robert added. Another video, this one of a young blonde guy began to play. Justin shook his head. “I don’t feel it. I mean, he has a good voice, but where is the personality? It’s boring to me.” “His name is Keith Smith,” Robert said. “So is that a no or a maybe?” “Maybe,” Justin said. “His voice is great but the charisma and likability has to be worked on. I don’t see the fans relating to him much. He comes off a bit cold.” “Yeah,” Robert agreed, pulling up another video. “This is Matthew Anderson.” “Oh, he’s doing ‘Tonight, Tonight’,” Justin said. “I like it but does he look a bit old to you?” “He is in fact twenty-four, so he’s not too old for the competition,” Robert replied. “I don’t really think he looks too old, I think he just looks a bit bohemian.” “I woke up with a strange tattoo,” Anderson sang. “Not sure how I got it, not a dollar in my pocket and it kinda looks just like you mixed with Zach Galifianakis.” “Yeah, I see it,” Justin said. “I like him so let’s bring him in. How many does that make?” “Okay, we have about twenty-four online auditions,” Robert said. “I think we should go for more. I watched her video a few times and it never ceases to amaze me.” Robert brought up another video, this one of a blonde girl sitting in front of her computer. “Hello,” the girl said in a thick Irish accent. “My name is Siobhan Dempsey and I would love to be part of the Glee Project because I have been a huge fan ever since Glee: The Next Generation started. I really look up to Lana Addison because she is so unabashedly confident in her sexuality but I also love the depth in the characters of Jaxon and Evan. I really want to be a part of something that is so influential to teenagers and young children to be more confident in themselves.” “I love her so much,” Justin said. “I love her accent, her story, her reasons for doing this. She is just so inspirational. She is what Glee is about.” “Just wait till you hear her sing,” Robert said with a smile. On the video, Siobhan sat down at her piano and began to play a slow, sweeping rendition of “Give Your Heart a Break.” “Don’t wanna break your heart,” she sang. “Wanna give your heart a break. I know you’re scared it’s wrong, there’s only so much you can take, take, take. So baby, let me give your heart a break, a break, a break, oh whoa.” “It’s such a beautiful interpretation,” Justin said. “She is a yes.” “Great,” Robert said. “So I will get started giving them all a call and let them know that we’ll be flying them out to the LA auditions for the next stage.” “Great,” Justin said. ____________________________________________________________ Dallas Auditions The Dallas auditions didn’t bring in as many hopefuls as was expected, but one person in particular stood out for Robert and Justin. The door opens and a girl walks in nervous as she looks at Justin and Robert, who sat at a desk, waiting patiently. “Hi,” the girl said timidly. “My name is Rosalia Ruiz, but everyone calls me Rosie.” “Hi, Rosie,” Robert said. “My name is Robert and I’m the casting director for Glee: The Next Generation and this is Justin McNeill, the creator, writer, and director.” “Hi,” Rosie said, waving. “Rosie, you are cute as a button,” Justin said. “What will you be singing for us?” “I will be singing ‘Survivor’ by Destiny’s Child,” Rosie replied. “That was one of my favorite Season 1 numbers,” Justin said. “Alright, Rosie, go ahead.” The band behind Rosie began to play music as Rosie stepped forward. Something fell over her, causing the timid girl to disappear and be replaced by a confident woman. “Now that you're out of my life, I'm so much better,” Rosie sang. “You thought that I'd be weak without you but I'm stronger. You thought that I'd be broke without you but I'm richer. You thought that I'd be sad without you, I laugh harder. You thought I wouldn't grow without you, now I'm wiser. Thought that I'd be helpless without you but I'm smarter. You thought that I'd be stressed without you but I'm chilling. You thought I wouldn't sell without you, sold nine million.” “She is good,” Justin whispered to Robert, who nodded. “I'm a survivor,” Rosie continued. “I'm not gonna give up. I'm not gonna stop. I'm gonna work harder. I'm a survivor. I'm gonna make it. I will survive. Keep on surviving. After of all of the darkness and sadness soon comes happiness. If I surround myself with positive things, I'll gain prosperity. I’m a survivor. I'm not gonna give up. I'm not gonna stop. I'm gonna work harder. I'm a survivor. I'm gonna make it. I will survive. Keep on surviving.” “Rosie, dear,” Justin said. “That was great. I’ve discussed things with Robert and we’ll be seeing you in the next round. Good job.” “Oh my gosh!” Rosie exclaimed. “Really? Oh, thank you so much! I can’t believe it.” “Believe it,” Robert said. “You’re one step closer to making your dreams come true.” ____________________________________________________________ Robert sat at his desk, facing the computer screen as he was on Skype, calling the online finalists one-by-one. “How are you?” Robert asked as Jessi appeared on his screen. Jessi smiled. “I’m good, just a little shocked to see you calling me right now.” “Well, I have some good news,” Robert said. “We’re flying you out to LA for the next round and you’re gonna perform for me and some special guests.” “Are you serious?” Jessi asked, crying. “This isn’t real.” “You have to be kidding me,” Keith said as the scene cut to him on the computer screen. “I’m dreaming.” “Holy *bleep* are you for real?” Matthew asked, covering his mouth. “I’m headed to LA?” “You are,” Robert said. “We’ll see you guys in LA. Good luck to you all.” ____________________________________________________________ New York Auditions The New York auditions were by far the most productive, turning out lots of hopefuls. The first of whom was Fernando Vargas, a hopeful competitor originally from Buenos Aires, Argentina. “I am sorry,” Fernando said as he stepped into the office where Robert sat. “I am not used to how different things are here from where I am from.” “It’s fine, Fernando,” Robert said. “I’m sorry but Justin couldn’t be with us as he is busy working on Glee: The Next Generation, so it’s just me. What song are you singing, Fernando?” “I will be singing ‘The Nicest Kids in Town’ from Hairspray,” Fernando replied. “I love the musicals.” “Go ahead,” Robert said. Fernando cleared his throat. “So every afternoon, you turn your T.V. on. And we know you turn the sound up when your parents are gone, yeah. And then you twist and shout for your favorite star. And when you've practiced every step that's in your repertoire, you better come on down and meet the nicest kids in town. So, if every night you're shaking as you lie in bed. Shake it baby!” As he sang the last line, Fernando did an Elvis-type hip swivel, causing Robert to let out a chuckle. “And the bass and drums are pounding in your head. Who cares about sleep when you can snooze in school? They'll never get to college, but they sure look cool. Don't need a cap and a gown when you’re the nicest kids in town. Nicest kids in, kids in town.” Robert made a few notes on his paper and looked back up at Fernando. “Fernando, I love your voice. It’s perfect for musicals. But here is my problem. I like you, you’re very charismatic but you performance was a bit confusing for me. At times you did little things that made me laugh, that entertained me. Then, at times it was very low energy and it seemed like you were a bit held back and reserved. It’s such a high energy song and I wanted to see more fun out of you.” “Yes, sir,” Fernando said. “You will have another chance to really impress me because I believe that you really have something special,” Robert said. “You made it to the next round.” “Oh, thank you so much,” Fernando said, wiping tears from his eyes. “I will not disappoint you.” The scene cut to later, as Robert sat in the room, passing or rejecting other singers. A montage of people crying in either happiness or sadness came to an end as Riley Stone stepped on the stage. Riley was a tall, handsome guy with dark hair and piercing blue eyes. “Hello,” Robert said. “This says your name is Riley. How are you doing today, Riley?” “I’m great, sir,” Riley said. “I’m ready to prove that I deserve this and that I wanna be on Glee: The Next Generation.” “That’s good,” Robert said with a smile. “So where are you from and what are you gonna sing for us?” “I am from Brooklyn and I will be singing ‘Impossible’ by Shontelle,” Riley answered. Robert looked shocked. “Ooh, that’s ambitious, Riley.” “That’s me, sir,” Riley said. “I’m ambitious and I take risks. I do what I feel I have to prove myself.” “Great,” Robert said. “Alright, let’s hear it.” “I remember years ago, someone told me I should take caution when it comes to love,” Riley sang soulfully. “I did, I did. And you were strong and I was not. My illusion, my mistake. I was careless, I forgot, I did. And now when all is done, there is nothing to say. You have gone and so effortlessly. You have won. You can go ahead tell them. Tell them all I know now. Shout it from the roof tops.” As Riley sang, his voice began to quiver with emotional. Robert narrowed his eyes, paying close attention. “Write it on the sky line. All we had is gone now. Tell them I was happy and my heart is broken. All my scars are open. Tell them what I hoped would be impossible, impossible, impossible, impossible. I remember years ago someone told me I should take caution when it comes to love, I did.” As the song ended, Riley began to cry. He looked at Robert, covering his eye briefly before wiping the tears. “I’m sorry,” Riley said. “That was so beautiful, so full of emotion,” Robert said. “I am blown way, Riley. I could feel your pain and that was such a compelling performance. Does this song have special meaning for you? Is that what you’re crying?” Riley nodded as he wiped another tear from his eye. “I was bullied in school for being gay and music, it was my coping mechanism. It was how I survived and I overcame. I had a lot of people telling me that I’d never get my dreams and that they were impossible but I didn’t listen to them and now I’m here trying to achieve the impossible.” Robert nodded, tears in his eyes. “I’m glad you didn’t let them clip your wings and that you continued to soar, Riley. You are an exceptionally talented guy and you’ve made it to the next round.” Riley sunk to his knees, crying as Robert stood up and walked over to him. Robert grabbed Riley and helped him to his feet. As he stood up, Robert grabbed Riley and hugged him tightly. “You may think your dreams are impossible, but they aren’t,” Robert said. The scene cut to later that day as a girl opened the door and walked in to stand in front of Robert. “Elizabeth Mayer?” Robert asked, looking at his paper. “Yes, but you can call me Lizzy,” Lizzy replied, smiling. “I like your look,” Robert said. “You are spunky and creative, I can see that. So you’re from West Hartford, Connecticut? What brings you here to New York?” “My dreams,” Lizzy said. “I drove all the way here because I wanted to do this audition in person. I am so determined and I refuse to give up. This is my moment.” “I love your tenacity,” Robert said. “Alright, Lizzy, would you sing us something?” “Every afternoon when the clock strikes four, a crazy bunch of kids crash through that door, yeah,” Lizzy sang as she did the Twist and the Mashed Potato. “Well they throw off their coats and leave the squares behind. And then they shake it, shake it, shake it like they're losing their mind. You'll never see them frown ‘cause they're the nicest kids in town. Nicest kids in, kids in town! Woo!” “I loved it,” Robert said. “I loved the energy and the choreography. It was fantastic, Lizzy. You have made it through to the next round.” Lizzy jumped up and down, squealing. “Oh my gosh! I made it! I made it!” New York auditions also introduced us to Reid Sheppard, a twenty-one year old who had made it through the darkness of addiction only to overcome his addiction thanks to music and Glee, along with the support of family and friends. “You have made it to the next round, Reid,” Robert said. Auditions in Chicago introduced us to a few more fresh faces, but none sticking out more than Dante Haughton, who has set his sights on making his mother proud. “I'm wishing you the best,” Dante sang. “Pray that you are blessed. Bring much success, no stress, and lots of happiness. I'm better than that. I'm not gonna blast you on the radio. I'm better than that. I'm not gonna lie on you and your family. I'm better than that. I'm not gonna hate on you in the magazines. I'm better than that. I'm not gonna compromise my Christianity. I'm better than that. You know I'm not gonna diss you on the internet ‘cause my mama taught me better than that.” “You are such a breath of fresh air,” Robert said. “Your mama is gonna be very proud. You made it to the next round.” In Nashville, we were treated to some of our most talented and unique performers yet, such as spit-fire Liv Porter. Liv walked into the audition room, smiled at Robert, and stood on her mark. “I’m Liv Porter, I’m eighteen years old and I Nashville is my hometown,” Liv said. “I will be singing ‘We All Want Love’ by Rihanna, who is like my hero.” “Great,” Robert said. “You can start whenever you’re ready.” “I can pretend that I'm not lonely but I'll be constantly fooling myself,” Liv sang. “I can pretend that it don't matter but I'll be sitting here lying to myself. Some say love ain't worth the buck but I'll give every dime I have left to have what I've only been dreaming about. Everybody wants something, gotta want something. What are you living for? Everybody needs something, fighting for something. I know what you're fighting for ‘cause we all, we all want someone there to hold. We just want somebody. We all wanna be somebody's one and only. We all wanna be warm when it's cold, yeah, yeah, yeah.” Robert nodded, smiling pleasantly as he listened carefully. “No one wants to be left scared and lonely. We all, we all, we all, we all, we all, we all want the same thing. We all, we all, we all, we all, we all, we all want the same thing. We all, we all, we all, we all, we all, we all want the same thing. Everybody wants something, gotta want something. Yeah, yeah, we all want love.” “Beautiful,” Robert said. “You have such a sass about you. I love it, Liv. You’re a little spit fire and you seem so beyond your years in your talent. I can’t believe you are only eighteen.” “I get that a lot,” Liv said, smiling. “Welcome to callbacks in LA, Liv,” Robert said smiling. Nashville brought a few finalists, including our final person to make it to the LA callbacks from Nashville, Owen McGregor. Owen stood in front of Robert, singing his heart out. “Sometimes it feels like we’ve run out of luck when the signal keeps on breaking up,” Owen sang. “When the wires cross in my brain, you’ll start my heart again when I come along. Try to leave a light on when I’m gone. Something I rely on to get home. One I can feel at night, a naked light, a fire to keep me warm. Try to leave a light on when I’m gone. Even in the daylight, shine on and when it’s late at night, you can look inside. You won’t feel so alone.” “You’ve made it through,” Robert said. After searching for talent in five other cities, it was time for the LA auditions and also the online audition callbacks. There would be a total of 80 finalists, which would be narrowed down to the final 14, who would go on to compete in The Glee: The Next Generation Project. “Since Justin is still busy, he’s sending in some friends to help me with the Los Angeles auditions,” Robert sad as he sat in the confessional. Robert sat at the desk as Leighton Meester and Scott Clifton walked in. Robert smiled warmly as he stood up and hugged Leighton and then Scott. “I’m Leighton Meester and I play India Wilson on Glee: The Next Generation,” Leighton said, sitting in the confessional. “I was a series regular for Season 1, recurring for Season 2 and I have become a regular again for the NYADA Years. I’m here to help pick some talent because the guy who wins will be playing my potential Season 2 love interest.” “Justin asked us to come down and help Robert with the final round of auditions,” Scott said. “I love John and his character. He’s tragic, but in death, just like on Star Wars, he’s become so much bigger. It’s rare when a character died two seasons earlier and you’re still playing him, but I am always happy to oblige.” The scene cut back to the audition room where Scott and Leighton sat on either side of Robert. “Our first audition is a guy named Henry Morganson from Salt Lake City,” Robert said. “He’s a very good looking gentleman,” Leighton said, looking at his headshot. “Hello,” Henry said as the door opened and took his place in front of Leighton, Robert, and Scott. “I’m Henry and I’m twenty-four year years old.” “Hello, Henry,” Robert said. “What will you be singing?” “I am going to sing ‘Ignorance’ by Paramore,” Henry said. “That is from one of my favorite episodes,” Leighton said. “That was the episode when Kaley and I as India and Bella battled it out over Miles with ‘Does He Love You.’ I really loved that episode.” “Go ahead, Henry,” Robert said. “Don't wanna hear your sad songs,” Henry sang. “I don't wanna feel your pain when you swear it's all my fault. ‘Cause you know we're not the same, we're not the same. Oh, we're not the same. Yeah, the friends who stuck together. We wrote our names in blood but I guess you can't accept that the change is good. It's good, hey, it's good.” “I could definitely see a gorgeous guy like him playing my love interest,” Leighton said to Robert and Scott. Scott shook his head, laughing silently. “And leave it to Leighton to flirt.” “Well you treat me just like another stranger. Well it's nice to meet you sir, I guess I'll go. I best be on my way out. You treat me just like another stranger. Well it's nice to meet you sir, I guess I'll go. I best be on my way out. Ignorance is your new best friend. Ignorance is your new best friend.” “This is what I loved,” Leighton said. “When we were watching Nicholas film that scene, he was so pumped up, angry, and spiteful. He used that song as a weapon and I think you managed to recreate the intensity he brought to it.” “That was one of James’ defining moments and when you came out and delivered that, it took me back,” Scott said. “It was fantastic.” “I agree,” Robert said. “This isn’t about just singing a song, it’s about making the song bigger than just music and words. That song, like Scott said, was a weapon for James. Never once did I feel like you weren’t in that mindset. It was very good, Henry. You made it through to callbacks. Congratulations.” “Thank you so much,” Henry said, running over and hugging each of them before hurrying out the door. “He is adorable,” Leighton said. “Next up is Tamsin Kenzi,” Robert said. “She is from Seattle, Washington and she is twenty-three years old.” “Let’s bring her in,” Leighton said. The door opened and Tamsin walked in, smiling. “Hello,” Tamsin said. “Hey, Tamsin,” Robert said. “You’re gonna be singing ‘Out From Under,’ correct?” “I am,” Tamsin said. “Before Hana started, I was a huge Bellie fan and now I find myself a bit torn.” “Me too,” Leighton said. “I love Bellie, MiBella, and Indiles all three as well as Hana and Jameson. They are all such great ships and its hard to pick what to ship the most.” “You’re so much prettier in person,” Tamsin said. “Well, thank you,” Leighton said, smiling. “Are you ready?” “Breathe you out, breathe you in,” Tamsin sang. “You keep coming back to tell me you're the one who could have been. And my eyes see it all so clear. It was long ago and far away but it never disappears. I try to put it in the past, hold on to myself and don't look back. I don't wanna dream about all the things that never were. Maybe I can live without when I'm out from under. I don't wanna feel the pain. What good would it do me now? I'll get it all figured out when I'm out from under, from under, from under, from under.” “That song was so beautiful when Britney Spears sang it,” Scott said. “It was beautiful when Emilie and Kaley sang it and now, it’s beautiful when you sang it. I was blown away, I felt chills, I was impressed—well done, well done.” “Even though they were broken up, that song was quintessential Bellie,” Leighton said. “It was their defining moment and you did it justice. It was amazing.” “Tamsin, you have made it to the callbacks,” Robert said. With the auditions out of the way, it was time for the callbacks. Eighty contestants made it through the auditions, including online auditions’ Lohan Ridger and Nashville auditions’ Roxi Salgado-Hernandez. '' “From here, we will be splitting them into groups,” Robert said. “The boys will work with Zach Woodlee and Brooke Lipton on choreography and the girls will work with Nikki Anders on vocals and then we’ll switch. We’re just trying to get an idea of where everyone is at. Find out who’s a natural dancer, who’s a natural singer, and who needs work because we only have a couple of months until two winners will be crowned.” ____________________________________________________________ '''Callbacks Round' Robert Ulrich, Nikki Anders, Zach Woodlee, Leighton Meester, and Scott Clifton made their way to the stage as the eighty hopefuls sat out in the audience. Robert took to the microphone as the others stood back. “Alright, this is how this is gonna work,” Robert said. “We have eighty people here for the callbacks, forty boys and forty girls. By the end of tomorrow, there will be forty people period. Half of you won’t make it to the second round of callbacks.” The screen cut to Rosie in the confessional, a pink background behind her. “My mouth dropped open,” Rosie said. “It really hit me that it just got real.” Back in the auditorium, Robert stood at the microphone stand. “From there, all forty of you will perform for Justin McNeill and together, we will pick our final fourteen, so you’re gonna have step up and bring it like never before,” Robert said. “We want to see where you guys are at, so boys on one side of the room and girls on the other side.” The room began to bustle as everyone got up and the girls got on one side of the room and the boys on the other side. “Boys, you will be doing choreography with Zach and Brooke today and girls, you will be doing vocal training with Nikki today. Then, tomorrow, the girls with work with Zach and Brooke and the boys will work with Nikki.” Back in the confessional, Owen covered his face with his hands. “Oh my god! Are you kidding me? I can’t dance…at all. I know I am not gonna make the cut.” “Performing for Justin is huge,” Lizzy said in the confessional. “We all wanna do it, but only half of us will. It’s scary knowing that you have a 50/50 chance of going home at the end of the next day.” ____________________________________________________________ Boys’ Dance Training Zach looked around the room at all forty boys, dressed in sweats, T-Shirts, tank-tops, and various other pieces of dance clothing. He put his hands on his hips as he walked around, looking all of them over. “Half of you won’t make it,” Zach said. “So you’re all gonna have to show us that you wanna be here. You’re gonna have to work hard and it’s gonna take discipline. There will be blood, sweat, and tears.” “I look at Zach and I am actually scared,” Dante says in the confessional. “He’s like a drill sergeant. It’s intimidating.” “You’ve got to show me what you got and make it good,” Zach continued. “Give me some freestyle when the song starts, okay? One…two…three!” The music began and everyone began to dance. Zach looked around, studying each one of them carefully. “What are you doing?” Zach asks, looking at Riley. “I was doing the water sprinkler,” Riley replied. Zach covers his face for a moment. “1980 called…it wants that move back.” Reid attempted to do a spin and he and another boy collided into one another. They both fell to the floor. Zach shook his head in disbelief. “I don’t even know what is going on with some of these boys,” Zach said, sitting in the confessional. “I am literally in a state of shock. It’s like some of these boys have never danced before in their life.” “I am usually a good dancer,” Reid said from the confessional. “But something happened and I don’t know, I guess I got thrown off and me and some other guy collided into one another.” “I don’t dance,” the boy said, sitting in front of an orange background. “I suck at dancing and I know that it’s gonna be the thing that gets me sent home.” ____________________________________________________________ NOT YET FINISHED...CHECK BACK FOR MORE Category:Blog posts